S-Class Trials X794 Aiden: Part 1
Aiden was excited to hear that the S-Class trials were already starting up again. This was his final year to try and become the youngest mage that has ever become an S-Class in Koma Inu. These past years have been filled with training and a lot has happened since the last S-Class trials. This is one of Aiden's dreams and so all of his focus was to go to these trials. He stood, ready to dive into the water with his flare gun at his side. He stood resolute looking at the water. Aiden wasn't as good of a swimmer as some of his other guild mates but he wasn't bad. A wave of anxiousness flowed through his body sprouting a smile on his face as he became excited. Even better was that he stood with guild mates by his side. Aiden was as happy as could be in this moment. The starting signal was then given off. Everyone dove into the water, except Aiden. Aiden was standing there in his swim trunks. checking to make sure nothing was going to dive in after them. As soon as the scene was proclaimed safe by Aiden himself, he put the water breathing spell on, and he dove in. The water felt good to Aiden it was easy to swim in. Aiden could see the other participants ahead of with only the sunlight guiding him. It was getting darker and darker as Aiden swam further down. He decided to stick close to ground and continued to swim down. Aiden swam down deep enough to where it seemed like the floor of the water. Aiden felt sudden pain and a restriction of movement when he tried to walk again. He looked down and a giant claw had wrapped around his ankle. "Oh dear." ''He thought to himself. He turned his head around and could barely make out the shape of a giant appendage coming out of the sand behind him. The sand then erupted and out came a giant crab-like creature. "''This shouldn't be to bad." Aiden thought to himself. Just then another giant crab erupted from the sand. "Ah crab. Haha, I thought you were going to eat me yourself. Good to know you're not too shellfish." ''Aiden smiled to himself and prepared himself for a fight. "''Wait a second, maybe they took into consideration of what I did last year." '' Aiden then put his hand on the ground with his palm facing upwards and released disassembly magic all around him. Thus creating a sort of air pocket around him. This allowed Aiden to move around better rather than having to swim around. Keeping the disassembly magic around him was difficult though. He turned his head to look at the two crabs once again. "Now that I can talk to you, how about we don't fight? We can be friends instead?" Aiden asked the crabs. The crabs then responded by throwing their three remaining main claws at Aiden. "Yeah didn't think so." Before the claws hit Aiden, he used his crash magic on the claw holding him down, separating it from his leg. He then proceeded to dodge two of the claws barely and was struck by the third. The darkness was not helping the situation. This fight was tiring Aiden out more than most other fights would. He stood and faced the outlines of the crabs. They must have some sort of night vision allowing them to be able to attack Aiden so easily. Aiden started to run in between the two outlines and then jumped through the two. Aiden started to run back up to the shore. He was able to hear the steps of the crabs chasing closely behind him. After a bit, Aiden could see that he was nearing the surface. There he would have a better chance of fighting the crabs. Right before Aiden emerged he was grabbed once again. The crabs started dragging him down but Aiden once again broke off one of their claws. Both crabs now only had one claw. Aiden could see the crabs much better now. The crabs seemed slower as the light should was messing with their vision as they weren't accustomed to it. Aiden took the opportunity and jumped in between the two crabs once again but yielded when he was right in the middle. He outstretched his arms to both sides and used his crash magic to blow holes right through the two. Aiden was still exhausted and stopped his disassembly magic around him and began to swim again. Aiden thought that the crabs would make delicious treats for Fidelma so he dragged the crabs back to the shore. Aiden sprawled out on the beach with two giant crabs next to him. "Ugh... I still have to go and find a chest... Well lets get going." Aiden got up and as he was about to dive into the water again, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was inside the crab. A chest. A giant sigh of relief/confusion came from Aiden's mouth. The chest was simply crab-tivating. He pulled it out of the crab and onto the beach. He then proceeded to open it. Inside was a small note with a sort of riddle on it. "Oh great, just like last time. I didn't do to well on it. Well, here we go." ''Below the plains of the raven, Above the heat of perished souls, Stand a steady six pillars. The sign of comrades, Lie in circle, wait in black, Encompass wapiti white as snow. Six pillars of different stone, Supporting the same structure. What am I? Aiden looks at it and reads it many times. One word keeps standing out to him over and over again. "''Wapiti...Wapiti...Wapiti.... where have I heard that before? Elk. I know it means elk. I've read it in a book. But what does that have to do with it? A white elk? What?" ''Aiden struggled with this. "''Come on. Six pillars. Six... Six... Six... Gagh!!!!" ''Aiden struggles in frustration. "''Freaking riddles!" '' At that moment, a nervous impulse ran through the dead crab's body flowing through his arm moving it. The crab's arm flew towards the back of Aiden's head and struck him. Aiden became dizzy for a moment. When he came back to it, Aiden began working on the riddle. Except for this time, everything started to click. "''White elk, in black. Six pillars, six guilds. An insignia. Toveri." ''Aiden acted as if he had solved some sort of code by a major artist whose name rhymes with Law Linci. Aiden used a quill that was in the chest and wrote down "Toveri Alliance." Final Answer. Aiden trudged his way back to the start with two giant crabs dragging behind him and the note and chest back in the crab ready for delivery.